vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Lao
SummaryEdit Kung Lao is the descendant of the Great Kung Lao, who was killed by Goro and a member of the same Shaolin order as Liu Kang. In the original timeline, he entered in the second Mortal Kombat due to the Shaolin temple was attacked by Outworld monsters, while in the current one he sneaked up in the first tournament out of jealousy towards Liu Kang. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: At least 9-A | 8-A Name: Kung Lao Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 24 (starting from MK2), likely in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Member of the White Lotus Society; Former Shaolin Monk | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Has absolute control over his hat, Teleportation, Levitation, Likely Wind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Immortality(Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant), Can protect himself with his hat barrier which neutralizes projectiles Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Thanks to Bo' Rai Cho training he is a formidable opponent, should be able to take on Goro) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated Goro, Kintaro and both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in a two on one battle) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Small Building level | Multi-City Block level (Immortality makes him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High. Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His razor rimmed hat and broadsword. Intelligence: Above Average; has high regards in combat by Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Wind Teleport: Kung Lao goes to the ground and reappears behind his opponent. It could be followed by multiple moves. * Double Pass Teleport: Kung Lao passes twice before appearing behind his opponent. * Hat Throw: Kung Lao hurls his hat at the opponent. ** Ultimate Hat: Kung Lao throws the hat underhand and it slices into the opponent, spinning for a few seconds. * Ground Hat: Kung Lao throws his hat on the ground, causing it to spin towards the opponent. ** Grinding Hat: The hat will stay on the ground for a second before launching into the air. * Whirlwind Kick: Kung Lao flies towards his opponent spinning like a tornado, doing multiple kicks that knocks them down. * 3D Shield / Whirlwind Spin: Spinning like a tornado, Kung Lao knocks his opponent into the air. ** Cyclone: Kung Lao will spin forward instead of stationary. * Torpedo: Kung Lao flies towards the opponent and pushes them against the corner. * Dive Kick: Also called the Bullet Kick, Kung Lao dives down from the air and attacks his opponent. The enhanced version is called Multi Kick. * Fist of Shaolin: Kung Lao performs a massive Spin. Upon connecting, he will grab his foe & deliver a hard chop to the neck, near the windpipe. As they are stunned, trying to recover, he then hits the back of their neck with a second chop, shattering their vertebrae. * Head Trauma: Kung Lao performs a triple Whirlwind Kick to his opponent to stun them and then throws his hat vertically at their forehead, slicing it and the top of their skull. He then grabs his hat from his opponent's head, jumps over them, throws them over his shoulders and slams them against the ground, breaking their spine, and finally performs a Wind Teleport to pop up right below the enemy and slam his knee against their rib cage, completely breaking it. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline